


夏日边缘

by darkcoffee



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-31
Updated: 2018-01-31
Packaged: 2019-03-12 01:27:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13536738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkcoffee/pseuds/darkcoffee





	夏日边缘

半藏回到房间后，没见到源氏的身影，家里的婆婆在长廊上遇见了披着浴衣的半藏，拉住他说：“小源去三丁目的别墅了，他临走前让我转告你开车过去接他回来。”  
“我知道了。”半藏点了点头。  
他没有换衣服，而是直接穿着那件藏蓝色的浴衣驰车前往三丁目。  
太阳斜挂在空中，正午时蒸笼一样的气氛已经散了许多，在遥远的地平线处，蓝色渐渐爬上了天空。  
大概十几分钟后，半藏到了目的地。  
夏季的落日时间要长许多，天晴时便更是漫长，时间简直像静止了一样。在日与月的交界线，炙热的橙与宁静的蓝翻滚着、融合着，相互对立。半藏走进室内，极强的冷气吹起他的鸡皮疙瘩。半藏在楼上楼下走了一圈也没见到源氏，最终在客厅的落地窗边望见了趴在阳伞下熟睡的源氏。源氏的皮肤蒸得红红的。  
院子里有一个游泳池，泳池底的灯亮着，被风荡漾起来的水纹透蓝。随着水面缓慢的波动，一道又一道蓝色的横光映在源氏的脸上。  
半藏推开拉门，穿上凉鞋踏过微热的草坪走到源氏身旁坐下。   
半藏伸手抚摸源氏的额头，他有些微凉的手心让源氏舒服地呼出一口气。半藏收回手。天色越来越暗，夜色围住太阳，将它一点一点推到地平线的边缘。  
半藏偶尔会想起自己的第一次，第一次结束他人的生命。那是一次家族聚会，他十六岁，父亲要他为一个男人介错。在宽敞的房间里，左右各站着一排人。天花板四周挂着三排御神灯，像能乐舞台。这一切都将半藏围在中心。半藏手里握着刀柄，眼睛里见着一段有些岁月痕迹的脖颈。那个男人是父亲的得力助手，姓作山田。半藏挥刀了，倒不完全是因为父亲叫他做他就去做——并不完全是这种愚孝。一刀一刀地砍在脖颈上时，山田的身体仍然端正地跪在榻榻米上，他不时发出怒吼，好似责怪半藏的刀不够有力。  
半藏结束山田的生命后，将山田的脑袋装进匣子里递给父亲。  
左右各站着的那一排人紧紧盯着半藏，半藏以为自己正表演着糟糕的魔术。因为接受的就是黑道的教育，半藏并没有吓破胆，甚至在这场奇怪的仪式结束后，微微鞠了一躬。  
事到如今，半藏仍然能清晰地听见那一声声怒吼。  
总有人说半藏残酷无情，半藏不屑一顾，他不觉得同情心是必要的。   
源氏从未说过半藏无情，他只偶尔说半藏对待事情的态度很冷淡。  
夜降临了。先前听不见的声音都涌了出来，可随着月亮的爬升，那些声音又潮退一般迅速褪去。  
源氏睁开眼睛的那一刻，看到了半藏光裸的背部。半藏面朝泳池浑身赤裸地直立着，心里不知道在想什么，迟迟没有动作。微暗的月光洒在半藏的肩膀上，洒在那些菱形的肌肉上，半藏的身体就像大理石一样光滑而冰凉。接着半藏摆出姿势，跃入池中，那是清澈干净的泳池，源氏仍然能看见半藏完美无缺的身体。  
源氏发现自己的身体上披着一件藏蓝色的浴衣。他掀开浴衣，快跑两步，用力地跳进池中，泳池因为源氏粗暴的动作溅起一大片水花。  
半藏吓了一跳，转过身却被源氏抱进怀中。半藏还没开口，源氏就找到了半藏的嘴唇，不由分说地深吻了下去。兄弟间唇齿交缠，难分你我，胸口因为水压而稍感闷重。源氏伸手扶住半藏的背，低头继续加深了这个吻。他们都尝到了一点漂白剂的味道。  
“干嘛？”  
稍微分开一些距离后，半藏有些气喘地问道。  
源氏装模作样地眨着眼睛，水珠顺着发梢滑落，接着坏笑着点了点头，伸手就摸向半藏的裆部。为了不让半藏说话，源氏又吻住了半藏，同时跌跌撞撞地往水浅些能站在池底的地方移动。半藏也没抵抗多久，他又不是不想做。  
源氏让半藏靠在泳池边，自己站在池底让半藏伸手揽住。半藏的身体弯成一个弓形，双腿夹着源氏的腰部，下体的凹陷嵌入源氏的勃起。  
在浮力的帮助下，交合进行得并不困难。源氏吻着半藏的耳朵、眼睛和嘴唇，半藏的长发贴在肩膀上，全都湿了。半藏的眼神十分煽情，红红的，和平常雷厉风行的形象截然相反，仿佛在忍耐着什么一样，仿佛做爱的快乐对他而言是一种不能言说的耻辱。  
从十三岁开始，源氏几乎每一次都能见到半藏这副表情，他知道半藏要高潮了。  
源氏相信自己说出口半藏也不承认，半藏是一个寂寞的人这件事。如果半藏愿意看看自己高潮时候的表情，就会相信源氏的话了，不过半藏一辈子也不会想看自己在弟弟身旁高潮的模样。  
源氏并不是只和半藏做过，但只有半藏会在高潮之际确定身旁的人是源氏，只有半藏不会被高潮的快感冲垮意识，半藏绯红的面庞和轻皱的眉头、反复查看着源氏的眼神，都在沉默地恳求源氏不要离开他。  
“快到了？”源氏咬着牙强作镇定地笑道。  
半藏闭上眼睛，用力地小幅度摇了摇头，接着张嘴用力地喘息起来，他的胸膛因为水而亮晶晶的，源氏一使劲让半藏的胸膛浮出了水面，张嘴便含住了半藏的胸。源氏的阴茎滑了出来，不过那阵空虚迅速被手指填满。半藏曲起身体抱住源氏的头，脚趾曲在一起。  
“不要后面。”  
半藏下了命令，源氏从半藏的体内撤了出来，开始集火于半藏的阴茎。有时候阴茎是半藏浑身上下温度最高的地方，尤其在冬天，源氏甚至会摸它取暖。  
将近高潮时，半藏从不会情不自禁地发出呻吟，之前也说过了，半藏高潮的目的并不是为了性的欢愉，而是为了确定源氏的存在。所以在高潮之际不会呻吟，而会凝视源氏。  
半藏的身体开始小幅度颤抖了，就在源氏更用力的摩擦时，半藏突然推开源氏爬到了岸上。还没等源氏说些什么，半藏朝源氏张开双腿。  
“进来。”  
源氏脸红了。半藏有些疲倦地躺在瓷砖上，头发凌乱，胸膛在月光下显出点点红斑——源氏的吻痕，半藏左边的乳头发红，被啃咬的痕迹十分明显。半藏从来不知道自己能够多么性感。  
源氏跃到半藏身上，红着脸将龟头塞入半藏的体内，接着一个挺身，没费多大力气就插了进去。半藏的肠壁还因为池水有些冰凉，十分微妙的温度。源氏抽出阴茎的时候，半藏的身体甚至还涌出了一些水花，而肉体相撞发出的声响，也因为水花而变得更响亮。  
源氏低头用力在半藏的肩膀上咬了一口，牙印缓缓地从柔韧的皮肤上显了出来。  
还不解气，源氏伸手轻轻拧住半藏左边被咬红的乳头揉搓起来。  
半藏没有阻止源氏，其实这也不算很激烈。很多时候他们都会互相弄出一块又一块的淤青来宣告主权。不过源氏开始折腾他的身体后，真正重要的应该被刺激的部位却被忽视。半藏有些不悦地看了一眼源氏，对上源氏满盈笑意的微眯的眼睛，半藏只能伸手自慰。  
源氏在半藏身上欣赏到这样的风景，他的眼中只有半藏。平常那个行事果决、眼神凶狠的半藏，只要在两个人独处的时候就可能变成自己身下的这副样子。半藏是个嘴巴很笨的人，如果不做爱的话，源氏觉得自己根本受不了他。做爱让源氏觉得自己正靠着半藏，就像小时候睡在半藏身旁那样，兄弟两人紧紧相依。  
做爱并不是什么真正大不了的事，就像对话一样，是一种沟通办法，只不过比较特殊罢了。从六岁开始，源氏就跟着半藏一起睡。本来一起长大的兄弟都会相互厌恶，可源氏和半藏却没有分道扬镳，大概是因为黑道环境的缘故，兄弟两人反而紧紧地靠在了一起。源氏甚至觉得他们的父亲是知道他们上床的关系的，可父亲只要他们两个能待在一起，不要像长辈那样反目成仇就可以。  
但是越是极力避免的灾祸，就越是有可能降临到他们的头上。  
高潮后，源氏躺在半藏的身旁休息。风仍然是微热的，两个赤裸的男人也没有穿衣服的打算，仍旧干干脆脆地躺在地上。天空中闪烁着繁多的星星，讨论着星座的源氏，突然间停下了话语。  
眼前的光芒有很大几率是从一颗早已爆炸的恒星发出的，经过了数不尽的光年来到地球，到达他们的眼前。而作为人类，生命又何其短暂，在恒星这种级别的存在看来，人类又有什么存在的意义？存在是孤独的，而这种孤独无法被消除。源氏说半藏寂寞，是因为半藏企图和他分享这种孤独。越是自负的人类，就越是不想像这种感情认输，就连自己都这么难受了，恐怕半藏在高潮时忍受的痛苦，就是这些恒星施加在他身上的压力。  
源氏对半藏说：“肩膀给你靠也可以哦。”  
果不其然，半藏拒绝了。


End file.
